


Fire on fire

by Bisexuallama



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexuallama/pseuds/Bisexuallama
Summary: "I'm kinda, sorta sorry for almost killing you" Cindy said, honestly for once."It's the first time someone tried to kill me so I don't really know how to respond to your apology""You don't have to. I just wanted you to know"
Relationships: Cindy Burman/Courtney Whitmore
Comments: 15
Kudos: 91





	Fire on fire

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place one week after 1x08

It's been one week since Stargirl's fight with Cindy Burman, also known to the JSA as Shiv. Her 'mother' told the school's teachers that Cindy was visiting her grandmother out of town. The gullible teachers believed her, but the students not so much. False rumors about Cindy being in a rehab facility were spread like wildfire. 

It was now Friday morning. Courtney Whitmore took an English text book out of her locker. Her friends came up to her and they made conversation. 

"Did you hear the rumors about Cindy?" Rick asked, leaning against one of the lockers. 

"Every teen in Blue Valley has heard about them" Yolanda said. "It's not every day that the most popular girl in High School suddenly disappears" 

Courtney slammed her locker close. "But she didn't just disappear. I saw three people dressed in weird brown clothing take her" 

"And you didn't see their faces?" 

"No, Beth. I already told you. They had hoods that covered their faces" Courtney threw her head back in exhaustion and sighed. "I should've done more" 

"Hey. Don't beat yourself up about it" Rick held the strap of his bag. "We'll catch her" 

"Yeah and this time, you won't have to face her alone" Beth smiled. 

She put her hand in the middle, expecting everyone to do so too. Rick rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop the smile that escaped. He put his hand over Beth's. Yolanda shrugged and put her hand on top of Rick's. Courtney smiled at her friends. She thought about how grateful she was to have them. The blonde put her hand on the pile. 

"Go JSA!!" Beth exclaimed a little too loudly. 

She was immediately shushed by her friends, who looked around to see if anyone else heard. Luckily, there were very little people around. They all went to their separate classes and met up during lunch. 

Yolanda, Beth and Rick were talking to each other while Courtney was completely zoned out. She couldn't stop thinking about Cindy. 

Ever since they first met, the mean girl had been running through her mind almost constantly. When the two were assigned as science partners, Courtney mentally screamed out of pure joy. They worked well together. Nobody really saw it, but Cindy was so much more than a rich mean girl. Courtney wished that she could go back in time and stop herself from canceling their get together instead of agreeing to go to the dance with Cameron. 

Things would be so much different… 

Loud laughter from the guys of the football team brought the blonde superhero out of her daydream. A guy passed his friend his phone that showed a picture of a girl. It was a quick pass, but Courtney could still make out the girl by her jet black hair and shiny silver streaks in the front part of it. 

"Damn. If she wasn't such a bitch, I would totally smash" A guy with messy blonde hair laughed. 

"Nah bro. The crazy ones always give the best he-" 

The jock couldn't finish his sentence due to a certain blonde's fist connecting to his face. He fell down onto the floor with his eyes closed. 

Courtney took the guy's phone out of the other frightened jock's hand. She looked at a picture of Cindy, who took a selfie with her free arm over her breast while the other held the phone. The brunette was completely naked from the waist up and from the waist down, even though it wasn't on display. Her lips were beautifully parted as she looked into the mirror with mischief in her eyes. 

The blonde swallowed nervously. She shook her head, her common sense coming back to her, and deleted the picture off of the unconscious guy's phone. 

"You really shouldn't be talking about girls like that" Courtney said to the guy on the floor, even though he couldn't hear her. She looked at the other jocks. "That goes for you guys too" 

The jocks nodded nervously and ate the rest of their lunch in silence. Courtney went back to her friend group, ignoring the stares she was getting from her fellow peers. Her friends also stared at her, but didn't say a word. 

She took her lunch tray off the table. "I don't think I'll make it to practice today. You guys have fun" 

The blonde didn't give them a chance to respond before she ran off to get to class early. 

The rest of the day went by slowly, but it wasn't long before the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. 

Courtney walked home with a somber expression on her face. When she walked by Cindy's house, she stared at it for a moment, contemplating whether or not to knock on her door and check on her. The blonde bit her lip as her legs decided to start moving on their own towards Cindy's house. When she stood in front of the door, Courtney made her hand into a fist as it hovered a few centimeters away from the front door. She stood still for a minute. 

What was she going to say when she saw Cindy? Hey, sorry about the fight? Or, hey, sorry that you didn't beat me and got taken by some dudes wearing hoods? 

"This is a stupid idea" Courtney muttered to herself. 

She ran away from the house, completely unaware that someone was watching her from a nearby window. 

The blonde got home, then she went straight to her bedroom. She flopped face first onto her bed, letting out a sigh as her face made contact with the soft mattress. Her mother knocked on her door. 

"Come in" Courtney groaned. 

Barbara opened the door, her hand resting still on the doorknob. "Hey, Court. Pat and I want to go to the diner for dinner later. Wanna join?" 

"Yeah sure" The girl sighed. 

"You okay?" Her mother asked as she came further into the room. 

"I'm super" Courtney said, sarcastically. 

Barbara laughed. "You know if there's anything you want to tell me or talk to me about.. I'm here" 

Courtney rolled over and sat up straight. "I know, mom" 

The older blonde stood up from the bed. "We're leaving at six unless I state otherwise" 

The teenager responded to her mom's words with two thumbs up and a tight lip smile. 

When it was six o'clock, the family of four drove to the diner. They ate and talked about their day. After two hours, the four of them left. Barbara got this great idea to stop by the drive in and watch a movie. Not even ten minutes into the movie, and Mike was already asleep. Pat watched the movie with his arm over his wife's shoulder and Barbara's head on his shoulder. Courtney was listening to music in the backseat. She ignored the texts that she was getting from her friends and leaned back against the window. It wasn't until her mom was softly shaking her awake that the teenager realized that she fell asleep. Courtney apologized for falling asleep. She said good night to her family and went upstairs to her bedroom. The blonde took a towel, grey colored girl boxers and baby blue sweatpants before heading to the shower. When she was done showering, she realized that she had forgotten her top. She sighed, but put on the rest of her clothes. She wrapped her towel around her torso and went to her room. 

Courtney opened and closed her door. She nearly dropped her towel when she saw a girl laying in her bed. 

"Cindy?!" The blonde exclaimed. She held the towel so it would cover the front of her body from the waist up. 

"In the flesh, Stargirl" Cindy smiled, flipping her hair as she did so. She noticed the tight grip that the other girl had on her towel. "Relax. I'm not here to kill you.. This time" 

"How considerate of you" Courtney said, the sarcasm obvious in her tone. "Can you uhm..turn around so I can put on my shirt?" 

Cindy gracefully stood up. She walked towards the blonde, who took a step back as the other girl kept getting closer. Seconds later, the brunette had a nervous Courtney pressed against the wall. 

The mean girl looked straight into the girl's eyes, then her eyes traveled down her covered up, half naked body. Courtney turned her head to the side, which gave her 'friend' a perfect opportunity. 

Cindy leaned forward until her mouth was merely a few millimeters away from the blonde's ear. "Nothing I haven't seen before" She purred. 

Courtney blushed furiously as she awkwardly looked down at her feet. The brunette smirked at the girl's reaction. She backed away to give the blonde some privacy. Cindy saw the white tank top on the edge of the bed. She grabbed it and handed it over to the half naked girl, who muttered a soft 'thank you' in return. 

The preppy blonde noticed something when the mean girl sat down crossed leg on her bed. 

"Are you..wearing my shirt?" Courtney asked, putting the tank top over her head. 

"Yep" The brunette said, popping the 'p'. The shirt she wore was a faint orange with a picture of a cartoon panda in the middle. It reached mid-thigh, the sleeves were baggy and they reached just above her elbow. "Quite frankly, I look better in this than you do. Don't you think?" 

Courtney let out a soft hum. "You look cute" She said without thinking. She froze momentarily when she realized what she had said. Out loud. "I-I mean uhm no"

"So..I don't look cute?" Cindy fake pouted. 

"No. I mean yes! You do! You totally do… I'm just gonna shut up now" The blonde mumbled that last part. 

"You're too cute, new girl" The mean brunette giggled. She patted the spot next to her on the bed. "Sit down" 

Courtney squinted at Cindy, unsure of what her true intentions were. She slowly walked over to her bed and sat down with her back leaning against the headboard. After a few seconds of unbearable silence, one of them spoke up. 

"What are you doing here, Cindy?" Courtney asked. "A week ago, you nearly killed me, twice, and now you're..in my bed. Wearing my t-shirt" 

"What can I say? I'm a complicated person" The brunette shrugged. She covered a yawn by putting the palm of her hand over her mouth. "I'll tell you everything you want to know in the morning" Cindy said, getting under the covers and making herself comfortable. 

"You're staying over?" The blonde asked, mentally having a gay panic attack. "Uh won't your parents be worried?" 

"They don't care enough to be worried about me. They think I'm staying over at Henry's house" 

Courtney nodded as she got under the covers. She could feel the tips of the brunette's hair brushing against her shoulder. Cindy turned to lay on her side, facing the blonde. She scooted closer to the girl who laid as still as humanly possible. If she wasn't blinking, Cindy would've assumed that Courtney was dead. 

"I'm kinda, sorta sorry for almost killing you" Cindy said, honestly for once. 

"It's the first time someone tried to kill me so I don't really know how to respond to your apology" 

"You don't have to. I just wanted you to know" 

Somehow, Cindy had found herself with her head laying on Courtney's chest and her arm around her, clinging onto her waist. Courtney had one arm tucked underneath a flock of jet black hair. That arm was wrapped protectively around her while her free arm rested on her stomach. 

Cindy closed her eyes, letting out an exhausted sigh as she did so. "I'm tired of being the bad guy" She mumbled. 

"I know" Courtney said, tightening the hold she had on the brunette. With her free hand, she guided the thick silver streaks out of the sleeping girl's face. "Good night, Cindy" 

Courtney could've sworn that she heard a soft 'good night, new girl' when she closed her eyes just before her body gave in as sleep took over.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> I think I will write more about this pair. They're so cute!!
> 
> Tumblr: @biwolfz


End file.
